Alerta
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Algunas personas cuando gustan de alguien, pueden sentir cuando otras personas gustan de tu persona especial, llamenlo un tipo de alerta, o más bien: ¿celos involuntarios?


**Disclaimer: K Project no me pertenece.**

 **Número de palabras: 900 (El más largo hasta ahora!)**

 **Pareja: Misaki Yata x Neko.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

 **ALERTA.**

* * *

Necesitaba despejarse, después de todo, la noticia de que su _ex mejor amigo_ traicionara a SCEPTER 4 no le había caído de maravilla, después de todo Yata Misaki no podía terminar de odiarlo del todo, a pesar de primero traicionar a HOMRA, si tenía ciertas preocupaciones sobre lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Saruhiko Fushimi, especialmente cuando se unió a JUNGLE. Por lo que ahora, lo único que podía distraerlo era estar en su patineta, yendo a toda velocidad por la ciudad.

Caminaba con pasos alegres, en ese momento Neko se encontraba de compras con Kuroh, para la cena que hoy tendrían, Shiro se había quedado en casa, pues aún tiene muchas cosas que planear, como Rey Plateado, debe de idear algún plan para sabotear al clan verde. Kuroh no quiso que Neko se quedase y lo distrajera, por lo que la llevó consigo.

—¡Hoy habrá pescado para la cena! —Exclamó alegre Neko mientras cargaba una bolsa, Kuroh sólo la miró con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía él las demás bolsas. Aunque no lo admitiera al perro negro le gustaba pasar tiempo con _El gato de Shiro._ Le agradaba el ambiente que podía crear con su positivismo, en las peores situaciones ella siempre las mejoraría o al menos lo intentaría.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando sintió el golpe que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando lo notó estaban tumbados al suelo, al igual que Neko y el causante de todo, un miembro del clan rojo, Yata.

—Joder… ¡Fíjense por donde caminan! —Se quejó Yata mientras se levantaba, cuando observó quienes habían los atravesados se arrepintió de sus palabras, frente a él estaban los miembros del clan platead, más específicamente una chica, quien es una de las personas dueñas de sus pensamientos, claro que esto lo desconocía ella misma, se sonrojó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que era Neko de quien se trataba.

—Deberías ser tú quien tenga más cuidado —Respondió Kuroh mientras se levantaba, y observaba intentando guardar la calma, mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba con molestia, una mirada muy diferente a la hora de mirar a Neko, chasqueo la lengua como respuesta, se notaba que estaba teniendo un mal día.

—¡Mi pescado! —La voz llorona de Neko había interrumpido todo enfrentamiento que hubieran podido llevar Kuroh y Misaki, la chica de ojos bicolor verificaba si su pescado estaba a salvo, al ver que nada malo le había pasado se tranquilizó, luego levantó la mirada hacia ambos chicos que la miraban desde arriba— ¡Oh, Misaki! —Mencionó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, acercándose un poco a él— ¿Has venido a comer pescado con nosotros? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—N-no… ¿C-cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames por mi nombre? —Tartamudeó sonrojado, mientras intentaba evitar cualquier contacto visual.

—¡Misaki me gusta más! —Alegó en un tono caprichoso, como el de una niña pequeña.

A Yata le desagradaba un montón que lo llamasen por su nombre, hasta ahora sólo lo ha aceptado de Anna, y aunque le costase aceptarlo a Neko también empezaba a aceptárselo. Ya sólo había quedado la costumbre de siempre corregirla.

—Bueno, ha sido una agradable reunión —Interrumpió Kuroh—. Debemos regresar —Le dijo a Neko.

—¡Pero Misaki viene con nosotros a comer pescado! —Le dijo Neko con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba el brazo de Yata— ¿Verdad?

—E-eh… bueno… —No supo que decir, dentro de él sólo quería decir que si, aceptar la tentadora oferta de Neko de pasar más rato con ella, pero los nervios no se lo permitían.

—No, recuerda que Shiro está muy ocupado, un invitado sólo lo distraería más —Manifestó Kuroh, intentando ocultar su gran deseo de que Misaki no los acompañase, ya que le molestaba un poco que Neko pasase tiempo con él.

El miembro de HOMRA lo miró con mala cara, después de todo, sólo arruinaba el poco tiempo que podía estar con Neko.

—Ah… no es justo —Se resignó Neko, soltando el brazo de Yata— Entonces, nos vemos después —Le sonrió.

—Sí… —Respondió queriendo decir otras palabras, pero estas no lograron emitirse, cuando vio a Neko alejarse junto a Kuroh un sentimiento de pesadez llegó a él, por alguna extraña razón empezaba a molestarle el perro negro, a Misaki le afectaba saber que él conocía más a Neko de lo que él podría llegar a conocer alguna vez, sentía que eran más cercanos, y eso era algo que él no podía alcanzar— ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? No puedo estar así… —Susurró para sí mismo.

Tantas interacciones, habían logrado que Yata se distrajera del problema de Saruhiko, al menos por un buen rato, porque siempre Neko podía hacer que él olvidase todo lo malo que pasaba, como si fuese un rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Neko era Neko, así siempre sería.

Se montó nuevamente en su patineta, y regresó a casa.

Al llegar los del clan plateado, Neko se dirigió automáticamente a abrazar a Shiro, ahí fue cuando Kuroh notó algo, ¿por qué no le molestaba que fuese así con Shiro? ¿Por qué si con Yata Misaki? La respuesta era obvia, Shiro quería a Neko de una manera muy distinta, Misaki… era dudoso, sentía que había otro tipo de afecto hacia Neko, como si existiera otro tipo de conexión, del que Neko no se había dado cuenta.

El perro negro sintió una alerta dentro de él, no eran celos, según él no podía llegar a estarlo, ¿o quizá si?

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí de estos dos a quienes tanto amo~, gracias al comentario de kona kana lee me inspiré un poco en escribir sobre Kuroh~ no ha sido tanto como esperaba, ¡pero espero haberlo hecho bien! a mi me gustó bastante, espero a ustedes también, cuando vi el capítulo de hoy, me terminé por inspirar y sacar este pequeño momento ;3 espero pronto seguir escribiendo más de Misaki y Neko, nos leemos luego!


End file.
